While You Were Sleeping
by Angel de la musica
Summary: Based on the movie.Kagome falls in love with a man she saves from getting hit by a bus, even though she's never met him.His family thinks she's his fiance, but while he's in a coma, she starts fall in love with his brother...
1. Prologue

            Hey!  This is a fanfic that is based on the movie _While You Were Sleeping _with Sandra Bullock and Bill Pullman.  I just saw it again recently for the first time in _years_, and it is now officially my favorite chick flick, even thought my friends think it's way boring.  And for those of you who know the story, please don't reveal what happens to people who haven't through your reviews.  Thanks!  But right now, you won't know which brother plays which in the story, cause I don't say the name.  So you have to wait to see what roles Sesshomaru and Inuyasha play.  Muahahahahaha….lol.

Here it is!

While You Were Sleeping

Prologue

            You could say my childhood was happy.  I didn't remember my mom because she died when I was three, but my father was always there.  I loved him with all my heart.  He was my best friend and protector.

            He loved traveling, and passed that love onto me.  We'd hear about some interesting place on TV or on the radio, and he'd take out his map and we'd draw a route to that place.  That old map was full of lines and notes.  Unfortunately we never had enough money to go to most of those places.

            Sometimes, though, Dad would get enough money to take me somewhere.  Like Colorado.  I was amazed by how amazing Colorado—wasn't.

            Dad would weave stories of far-off places and tell me what we would do if we could go there.  He told me that one day I would be rich enough to take the both of us around the whole world.

            He also told me stories of my mother, and how she had given him "the world," as he said.

            My dad was Japanese and my mom was American.  When they got married, they decided to live in California.  My mom taught my dad how to speak English, and I grew up learning both languages.

            There was one place that we mapped out that I really wanted to go to.  I drew the route in bright pink highlighter.  Mom and Dad had gone there for their honeymoon, and Dad told me wonderful stories about it and about all the wonderful sights.  That place was Florence, Italy.  I still dream of going there.

            When I got into the University of California, Dad was so proud of me.  I was studying to become a professional singer.  Dad said I would become big, and that I was going places, just like he told me.

            And it seemed he was right, at first.  My teachers loved me, I was acing all my classes, and I was top of my class.

            But then Dad was diagnosed with cancer.  The doctors said there was an opening in a research hospital in the city of Los Angeles.  I wanted my dad to be treated in the best way, but research hospitals were expensive.  So I dropped out of school, moved Dad and I just outside of Los Angeles city, and got a job at a local Cinnobun.  Every day I asked, "Welcome to Cinnobun, what would you like?", and gave people their food.

            I had been working there for two years when Dad said he'd had enough.  The doctors gave him some pain killers and took him off their treatment.  He died a month later.

            I was depressed.  I kept working at Cinnobun, getting a small wage and never fulfilling my dreams of being a singer and traveling to Florence.

            But then he came along.

            Every weekday morning at seven o'clock he would come in and order a large regular cinnobun and a decaf coffee, and then he would wait for the bus at the bus stop outside the building.  What attracted me to him were his gold eyes and silver hair.  They were so unusual, and yet so beautiful.

            I started to look forward to every day.  Even though I had never talked to him except to take his order, I started to fall in love with him.

            This is where the real story begins.

There ya go!!  Pleeeease review!!!

-Moony


	2. Chapter I

            Hey!  Second Chapter is here!  And I don't know if it worked, but I tried to add something to the first chapter.  I added that Kagome's father is Japanese and her mother is American, and her father moved to America when he married her mother.  So that makes it a little more like the anime, in the sense that she is Japanese.  I didn't want to set it in modern day Japan, cause I know absolutely nothing about Japan.  I've never been there, I only watch animes and read mangas.

Chapter I

            "I spend all that money on a Christmas tree, and they don't deliver it at least to my _door?_" Kagome asked herself agitatedly.  "Now how am I gonna get it up to my apartment?"

            She heard the door to the complex open, and out came the landlord, Mr. Sato, and his son, Koga.

            "Need a little help there, Kagome?" Mr. Sato asked kindly.

            "_Thank You._  That would be _so _great," Kagome said.

            "Hey Kagome," Koga greeted, obviously checking  her out.

            Kagome raised an eyebrow and said a short "Hi".

            Mr. Sato and Koga both grabbed an end of the tree, and Kagome held open all the doors for them.  After about 15 minutes of struggling, they had it in her small family room.

            "Thanks Mr. Sato.  I can't believe they didn't even deliver it to my door."

            Mr. Sato smiled.  "Well, it was no problem to help you."

            As Koga left the apartment, giving Kagome one last look, Mr. Sato said, "You know, Kagome, you're a nice young girl.  And Koga's still single and looking."

            "That's, uh…shocking," Kagome said.  She wasn't surprised.  Koga always referred to her as "his woman".  A lot of women would find that annoying.

            Mr. Sato left, and Kagome started decorating her tree.  When she was done, she put on her jacket, scarf, hat and gloves and left to get some lunch at the near-by Taco Bell.

            "Two hard tacos and a large soda, please," she said to the cashier.

            When she sat down to eat, she saw her boss, Mr. Smith, come in.  He spotted her right away, ordered his food, and came to sit next to her.

            "Hello, Kag!" he greeted.  He could never pronounce her name correctly, so she just let him call her Kag.

            "Hi Mr. Smith."

            "You know, Kag, I have a problem.  Everyone is going off on vacation, and I promised my kids I wouldn't work on Christmas.  I don't know who I'm going to get to work on Christmas day…" he trailed off and Kagome shook her head.

            "No way, Mr. Smith.  I am _not _working Christmas."

            He looked desperate.  "Please, Kag, you're the only one who-"

            "Doesn't have family to visit on the holidays.  I know, I know…"she said bitterly.

            "So you'll do it?" he asked.  But before Kagome could answer, he said, "Great!  Thanks a lot, Kag.  I'll promote you for employee of the month!"  Then he left.

            Kagome sighed.  She always worked holidays, because she had no family to visit.

            Kagome jumped off of the bus in front of Cinnobun.  Great, she had to work on Christmas Day.

            The building was decorated with wreaths and ribbons and other Christmas-y decorations.  Kagome glared bitterly at the decorations before walking in the door to face even more decorations.

            Today she was the only cashier, and only a couple people were working in the kitchen.  She took off her jacket, put on her apron, and got ready for another slow holiday at Cinnobun.  She didn't even think that the golden-haired man would come today.  He was probably spending Christmas with his gorgeous model girlfriend, or with his perfect, happy family.

            But at seven o'clock, straight up, in he came.  He had on a pinstriped, double-breasted suit on, and his hair was neat and clean as usual.  He came briskly to the counter and placed his order.  When he had paid, he gave a small smile and said, "Merry Christmas" and left.

            All Kagome could do was stare.  Then, coming out of her reverie, she bonked herself on the head a couple times.

            "You had to just stare.  Why didn't you _say something_?!  'Hi!'  'Merry Christmas to you, too!'  'I like your suit!'  'I love you!!'"  Then she proceeded to knock herself on the head, earning odd looks from the kitchen staff.

Then, as she looked up, she saw him through the window.  He was standing patiently by the bus stop, when two boys came up to him.  Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw the boys grab the man's bag, push him into the road, and throw the bag back down, having gotten what they wanted.

"Ooooh, Crap!!  Hey, can you watch the counter?!" she called into the kitchen.  Then she raced out the door to the man on the road.

He was unconscious.  There was a red light, so luckily he hadn't gotten hit.  But the bus was waiting for the next green light, and if he didn't get out of the road, he would get hit.

"Mr.?!  Mr.?!  Please, sir, can you get up?!  Oh, this isn't good…"  Kagome tried desperately to get him to wake up, but to no avail.

So, she got into the road to try and wake him up, but he still wouldn't budge.

Then the light turned green.

"Oh no…Mr.!!!"  As the bus drew frighteningly close, she rolled the both of them into the driveway, out of harm's way.  The bus stopped, and the door opened.

"Lady, what are you doing?!  What happened to him?" the bus driver yelled.

"He got knocked into the road and he won't wake up!" Kagome yelled back frantically.

Then they both heard sirens.  _Thank God…_Kagome thought.  Someone had seen and called the ambulance.

As the ambulance approached, she looked down at the man.  His eyes opened a crack, and she gave a small, hopefully reassuring smile.

"Hi," she said quietly.  His eyes closed and his head fell back down.  Then the medics pushed her off of him and rushed him into the ambulance.  They raced to the hospital, and Kagome ran inside, got her coat, and took the bus to the hospital.

There's the next chapter!  You should find out soon which brother is which!  See ya!

-Moony


	3. Chapter II

            Hey!  Lots of people seem to like this story, so I'm updating again!!  But, just so you know, I'm going on vacation in Europe on Tuesday, so I probably won't be updating until August.  So you'll have to be patient.  Sorry.

Chapter II

            Kagome rushed through the hospital doors to the front desk.

            "Excuse me, there was a man who was brought in here…" she started.

            "What was his name?" the nurse asked patiently.

            "Well, I don't know, but-"

            "You don't know his name?  I need to know his name," the nurse persisted.

            Kagome saw the medics bring him into a hallway behind her.  She pointed to the silver-haired man.

            "He's right there-"

            "I need to know his name."

            Kagome ignored her and walked over to the door to follow the medics with the silver-haired man.  A doctor stopped her.

            "Whoa, wait a minute.  Only family is allowed in here," he said, blocking her way to the hallway.

            "But-"

            "Are you family?"

            "Well, no, but-"Kagome began.

            "I'm sorry, but only family is allowed in here."  And with that, he closed the glass doors, shutting Kagome out.

            Kagome sighed.  "I was gonna marry him…" she muttered to herself.

            A nurse behind her gasped lightly.  She found the doctor who took over caring for the man and told him about Kagome.  He nodded and the nurse found Kagome again to show her the man's room.

            "Here he is," she said as the reached the room.

            "Thanks," Kagome said.  She walked into the room and sat by the bed.  The man had a couple wires around him, and the monitors around him beeped steadily.

            "Hi," Kagome said softly "I'm sure you'll be okay.  Everything will turn out okay."

            Then Kagome heard a bunch of voices outside the room.  She stood up and saw a small crowd of people coming into the room, followed by the doctor.

            "What happened?  Where is he?" an older man at the head of the group said loudly.

            "Mr. Takahashi, please lower your voice.  This is a hospital.  And I can't just let you all barge in there-"

            The group entered and rushed over to the young man, unaware of Kagome.

            "Ooh, look at him!!  He looks so pale!!" a woman around the old man's age said.  "What's wrong with him?!"

            "Mrs. Takahashi, your son is in a coma."

            "What?!" Mr. Takahashi yelled.  "What the hell happened?!"

            Kagome stepped up towards the bed.  "Umm…he was knocked into the street and he hit his head."

            The crowd turned as one to look at her.

            "Who's she?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

            The doctor said, "She ran into the road and saved his life."

            "She saved his life?!" Mr. Takahashi asked.

            "Yes."

            "But _who _is she?"

            The nurse that had helped Kagome earlier interrupted.  "Why, she's his fiancée!"

            The room exploded with voices.

            "HE'S ENGAGED?!"

            "He couldn't be, he would tell us-"

            "Maybe he was busy-"

            "Too busy to tell his own family that he was getting married?!"

            Kagome tried to cut in, "Wait, no, I'm not his-".  But no one would listen.  Then the doctor who had told Kagome she couldn't follow the silver-haired man came in.  He addressed the older doctor.

            "She can't be in here!"

            "She's his fiancée."

            The young doctor ground out, "But it's _supposed _to be family _only_."

            Mr. Takahashi cut in.

            "She is family."

            Mrs. Takahashi came up to Kagome.

            "I've always wished Sesshomaru would find a nice girl.  I'm so glad that he's found _you_!!"  Then she hugged Kagome tightly.  Kagome just patted her back.  She didn't know what to do.

            As soon as the room quieted down and Mrs. Takahashi let her go, Kagome dragged the nurse out of the room.

            "Why did you tell them I'm his fiancée?!"

            The nurse looked surprised.  "But, before, you said you were going to marry him, so I thought-"

            "NO!!  I was _talking to myself!_"

            "Well, next time you talk to yourself, tell yourself you're single and end the conversation."  Then she left.

            _What do I do?  That lady held me soo tightly!  I don't know how to tell them, _Kagome thought.

            The family came out of the hospital.  They made her sit down with them and talk.

            "So," his grandmother began.  "How did you meet Sesshomaru?"

            "Well-"

            "Ma, she doesn't want to talk about him right now," his mother interrupted.

            "Why not?  We all could use a nice story!"  Then she turned back to Kagome.  "I bet it was love at first sight, am I right?  I have a sixth sense about these things."

            The family friend cut in.  "Why don't you let her tell the story?"

            "I am letting her!  So, I bet he picked you up in that fancy car of his?"

            His mom cut in again.  "What was it about him that drew you to him?"

            Kagome smiled.  "It was his, well, his hair and his eyes."

            His father cut in.  "He hates his hair and eyes.  The only reason he doesn't get contacts and die his hair is because girls love them."

            His mother hushed him.  But Kagome stopped the conversation.

            "I really need to get going.  I have work tomorrow."

            Then Kagome left and headed to her apartment.  She needed a good long sleep.  Maybe this would all be just a dream tomorrow morning.

            When she arrived home, she bumped into Koga on the way up the stairs.

            "Tomorrow night at 6," he said as they passed each other.

            "Huh?" Kagome said intelligently.

            He took out a pair of tickets.  "I've got tickets to Beauty and the Beast.  I know a guy down at the theater."

            "Oh."

            Kagome walked into her apartment.  She got ready for bed, but she just wasn't tired.  So she got dressed again later and took the bus to the hospital.

            She walked into the hospital and headed to Sesshomaru's room.  He looked peaceful.  She sat down near his bed.

            "Hi," she said.  "You're probly wondering why I'm visiting you in the middle of the night.  I couldn't sleep, and I thought I should introduce myself.  My name's Kagome Higurashi, and I'm 22 years old.  You should know that your family thinks we're engaged, but, I've never been engaged before.  This is all very new to me.  But I don't know what to do.  If you were awake, I wouldn't be in this mess…oh, not that I'm blaming you," she said abruptly.  "It's just that I've always imagined having a house, a husband, kids…But, not that I'm complaining, I mean, I've got my own place, a cat, sole possession of the remote control…which is very important…It's just that I've never had anyone to laugh with."

            She paused.  "Do you believe in love at first sight?  No, no, you're probably too sensible for that.  Or have you ever seen someone and known that if they got to know you, then they would dump the perfect model they're with and know that you're the one they were always meant to be with?  Or what about falling in love with someone you've never talked to?  Or being so alone that you talk to a man in a coma?  Ever done that?"

            Kagome kept talking until she fell asleep.  But she didn't notice that she had an audience.

            Right outside the door, the Takahashi family's friend left with a grim face.

Hey!  How is it?  If I can get in one more chap tomorrow or the morning I leave (I leave at night), then I will.  But I'm not promising anything.  But as soon as I get back I'll get to work on the next chap.

-Moony


	4. Chapter III

            Hey!  I figured I'd try to get in one last chapter, cause I'm bored.  We're packing for Europe, and I have to ask my mom about some of the stuff we have to pack, and she's out, so…I'm gonna write another chapter.

            Oh, and instead of the family friend being old, he's gonna be young, and he's gonna be the godson of Mr. Takahashi.  You'll see.  And the sister's gonna be a few years older.  This is all so I can fit in a couple characters.

Chapter III

            "Kagome!"

            Kagome jerked out of her deep sleep.  She had been slouched in her chair with her head flopped to the side.  Her neck was stiff and she had a tiny bit of drool on the side of her mouth.  She wiped it quickly and turned to see who had spoken.  It was Mr. Takahashi.  The whole family was there again.  His sister Sango, the family's friend Miroku, Mr. Takahashi, Mrs. Takahashi, and his grandmother, Azami.  The whole gang was there.  She smiled.

            "Hi!"

            Mrs. Takahashi spoke first.  "Did you sleep here _all night_?"

            Kagome nodded nervously.  "Yeah, yeah, I did."

            Azami nodded.  "She's just like me.  I can sleep anywhere."

            Miroku walked past and said, "I'll bet she has."

            Kagome saw Sango freeze as Miroku passed her and a furious look came on her face.

            "AAIIIEEEE!!!!!!  Pervert!!"  She slapped Miroku.

            "MIROKU!!!" everyone in the room yelled.

            "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself.  My hands have a mind of their own, you know."

            "If I was your mother…" Mrs. Takahashi said threateningly.  Miroku seemed to miss the threat.

            "I consider you a mother, Mrs. Takahashi."

            "Oh?  Good, then."

            SLAP

            "I can punish you like a son."

            Mrs. Takahashi turned to Kagome, who looked surprised, but amused.  "How's Sesshomaru?"

            "Well, it looks like he's got a bit of color back."

            Everyone looked at Sesshomaru.  "He is less pale!" Mr. Takahashi exclaimed.

            Kagome started to back towards the door.  "Well, I-I have to go."

            Mrs. Takahashi nudged Mr. Takahashi and he walked to Kagome.

            "We didn't celebrate Christmas, so we'd really like it if you could come and celebrate with us."

            Kagome paused.  "Well, I-I would love to, really, but I can't."

            "Inuyasha's gonna be there!" Sango said.

            Everyone smiled.

            "I forgot!" Mrs. Takahashi exclaimed.  "He _is _going to be there!  You haven't met Inuyasha yet!"

            Kagome smiled nervously again.  Another relative?!  "No, no I haven't."

            "He'll be so happy to meet you."

            Mr. Takahashi had Kagome write down her address and phone number so Mrs. Takahashi could call her and convince her to come.  Then he handed her a business card with their address on it.

            "We buy antique weapons from people and sell them.  If you change your mind, that's our address."

            Kagome smiled and left.  As she reached the elevator, a nurse came up to her with a box of things.

            "Um, excuse me, ma'am?  Mrs. Takahashi?"

            Kagome exploded.  "He's not my HUSBAND!!!!"

            "Um, ok…well, his fiancée then.  Here are his things."

            Kagome took the box.  She was about to go on the elevator when a man in a suit stopped her.

            "Your Sesshomaru's fiancée?  I'm Matthew Johansen, a colleague of Sesshomaru's."

            Kagome pointed to the door.  "I-I have to go now…"

            "Sesshomaru's a great guy.  But he's had a tough year, I mean, with the accident…"

            Kagome raised an eyebrow.  "Accident?"

            "Well, of course it was an accident!  Did he tell you it was my fault?!  We were playing basketball.  I was carrying a pencil.  I'm a lawyer, I do that!"

            "Oh boy…" Kagome sighed.  She let the elevator go and listened to the story that this man was ranting about.

            "What's wrong with them thinking you're his fiancée?" Mr. Smith asked as we bought hot dogs at the near-by stand.

            "'What's wrong with it'?  I'm not his fiancée!!!  And his grandma's got a heart problem, and if I tell them then she's gonna have a heart attack, and it's gonna be on my head…"

            "Calm down!  Just wait until he wakes up then!  Then they'll probably be so happy that they won't care!"

            Kagome sighed heavily.  She had a huge problem to deal with.

            Kagome got out of the cab and stopped.  She looked at the house, thinking, _what am I doing here?_

            "Kagome!  You came!"

            Kagome looked around and saw Miroku.

            "Oh, hi Miroku."

            They both sat down on the front steps.

            "Did you know that Mr. Takahashi is my godfather?" Miroku asked.

            "No, no I didn't."

            "Yeah, I'm real close to the family.  Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are my best friends.  This family is like my family."

            "That's-that's good.  It's really good to have family and friends this time of year."

            Miroku paused.  "Aren't your parents with you?"

            Kagome shook her head.  "No, my mom died when I was little, and a couple of years ago, my dad got sick.  So, I quit school and got a job, and we moved here so he could go to a research hospital.  But after two years he was tired of it all.  He died about two years ago."

            Miroku nodded.  "My father died last year of AIDs."

            "Oh, I'm sorry."

            "It was a rough time for my mom and me.  But the Takashis helped us get through it.  They're always there for me.  I would never let anyone hurt them."  He looked at Kagome with an odd expression on his face.

            Kagome shook her head.  "Neither would I."

            "I believe you wouldn't."

            The door opened behind them.  "Kagome!  You came!  Oh, hi Miroku!  Come on in guys!  Sango made eggnog!"

            Miroku leaned in close to Kagome.  "Word to the wise: drink soda.  I love Sango dearly, but she's just not a cook."

            Kagome smiled and nodded.

            The night was fun.  Kagome hadn't felt so loved and at home in a long time.  She watched as everyone opened gifts.  She even got one herself.  She saved it for home.  When they took the family picture, they even made her be in it.

            When everything was done, it was so late that Mrs. Takahashi put some blankets and a pillow on the couch and Lucy slept there that night.  She slept peacefully.

            Hey!  There ya go!  Well, I'm leaving tomorrow night, so this won't be updated for a little while.  Hope you liked it!

-Moony

P.S-Please review!!!!!


	5. Chapter IV

            I'm back from Europe!!  Here's the next chapter of _While You Were Sleeping_!

Chapter IV

            Kagome didn't sleep well that night.  Voices and visions of the Takahashi family floated around the large family room, the guilt of her lies knowing a monstrous hole in her stomach.

            _'She _is_ family!'_

_            'I'm so glad he found _you_!'_

            The arrival of Inuyasha didn't help relieve her sleep deprivation.  It only increased it.

            _Kagome froze as she heard a key turn in the lock of the front door.  Who would come in at this hour?_

_            Then, as the door squealed open, she heard light footsteps on the stairs and saw Sango slip quietly past the family room door._

_            "Inuyasha!!" she whispered happily.  Kagome heard a deep voice say "hi," in a normal voice._

_            "Shhh!!!  You'll wake up Kagome!" Sango reprimanded him._

_            They walked to the door of the family room, and Kagome could feel a set of appraising eyes on her back.  She shifted uncomfortably._

_            "Who's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a loud whisper._

_            "She's Sesshomaru's fiancée!"_

_            There was a pause._

_            "Fiancèe?" Inuyasha asked skeptically._

_            "Yeah, we just found out.  We met her at the hospital."_

_            Kagome heard their whispers fade as they walked away._

_            Kagome heard their last comments._

_            "And don't you torture Kirara again," Sango said._

_            Inuyasha's voice came in, falsely innocent._

_            "Mee?  Torture your precious cat?  _Never_."_

_            Kagome heard Sango's laughs before their voices faded entirely._

Kagome got about two hours of sleep before she got up early to call a cab.  She had to go to work, and she wanted to avoid seeing the family before she left.

            She folded the blanket Mrs. Takahashi had given her and laid it and the pillow neatly on the couch.  Then she gathered her things and tip-toed out the family room to the front door.

            "Hi Kagome."

            Kagome jumped like she had been bitten.  She spun around and found the owner of the voice sitting on the stairs eating Chex.  He folded up his newspaper and set it aside, watching her carefully.

            Kagome put her hand over her racing heart, trying to recover from her momentary heart attack.

            "Hi…Inuyasha…You scared me!"

            His eyebrows knitted in confusion.  Kagome saw that he looked a lot like Sesshomaru, but more rugged and less business-like.  He had the same golden eyes, but his hair was midnight black.

            "Um…I guess I don't remember meeting you…"

            Kagome gave him a faint smile.

            "That's probably because we haven't met yet."

            He nodded slightly and smiled   "That would be why I don't remember."

            Kagome stood there a moment.  The silence was heavy and uncomfortable.

            "Umm…"

            Then she heard a car honk impatiently outside.  Her taxi.

            _Thank you!!_

She smiled at Inuyasha again.

            "I gotta go.  I…um…well, my taxi's here.  Bye!"

            She opened the door, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

            "Kagome!"

            She turned around, feeling like she had been found out.

            "Okay, look.  I…" she began.

            "Welcome to the family."

            She stopped and stared, surprised.

            "Oh…um…thanks…"

            She turned slowly.

            "Good luck."

            He was grinning at her.  He wasn't so bad.  She gave him a quick grin in response and headed out the door.

Sorry it's so short, but I'm putting up the next chapter right now.  Please review!!


	6. Chapter V

            Okay, here's the next chapter.  This one's a lot longer than the others, but I figured all the parts I wrote about fit into one chapter well.  So here it is!

Chapter V

            "We pray for those who are sick, especially…"

            The Takahashi family listened boredly to the Sunday Mass.

            "So who's this…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his father.

            "I told you already.  She's Sesshomaru's fiancée!" his father replied.

            "Don't you think he would've announced it in the paper?"

            "I always throw out that section."

            Inuyasha looked skeptical, but he stayed silent.

            "Did you get the Smith's old swords?" Mr. Takahashi asked Inuyasha.

            "Yeah."

            "What about the Andrews'?"

            "Check."

            "The Johnson's?"

            "The Andrews took too long."

            Mr. Takahashi sighed frustratedly.  "Jesus, Inuyasha!  You're running a business!"

            "Don't swear in church!" Mrs. Takahashi reprimanded her husband.

            "Dad, I need to tell you something," Inuyasha started.

            "Tell him later," Mrs. Takahashi snapped.

            Sango cut in.  "Tell him now, Inuyasha.  He can't kill you in church."

            "Excuse me."

            The family looked at the man in the pew behind them.

            "You're disrupting the Mass!"

            "Who made you the Pope?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

            The family continued squabbling until the preacher ended prayer with an "Amen."

            Meanwhile, Kagome sat at her kitchen table, preparing her cat's food and milk.

            "Here, Buyo!"

            When the cat in question didn't come, she took a chocolate chip cookie and dunked it in the cat's untouched milk.  She reached down and brought Sesshomaru's briefcase onto the table.  She saw his wallet, and she looked through the pictures.  Most were of him in various outfits, but one was of a pretty young girl with short black hair.

            Kagome bit her lip.

            _I hope she's not his fiancée…_

Then a small can rolled out of his bag.  Kagome picked it up, curious.

            "Cat food.  Hmm."

            She picked up his keys, found his address on his suitcase tag, and walked out the door, cat food in hand.

            When she arrived at the apartment, the doorman was arguing with another person, so she slipped past without them noticing.

            As she walked into Sesshomaru's apartment, there was one thing that she noticed first—

            "He's very…clean."

            She headed to the kitchen, and she passed another picture of Sesshomaru in a tennis sweater.  She dug through his drawers and found the can opener.  She picked up the food and walked to the swinging door to find the cat.  She pushed the door open.

            "OWW!!"

            The door hit someone behind the door hard and swung back.

            "Oh my gosh!!"

            Kagome slowly pushed it back to reveal Inuyasha holding his nose in pain.

            "Nice job," he said.

            "Oh!  Here, I'll get you some ice."

            She put down the cat food and opened the freezer.  She grabbed a handful of ice and rushed back to Inuyasha.  He held out his hands, but Kagome dropped some.  She ducked down to pick the ice up and gave it to him.

            "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone!"

            He nodded.  "How'd you get in, anyway?"

            "Keys!"  She jingled the keys in front of him.

            "I guess you come here a lot…?"

            "Uh, you know…feed the cat, clean up…"  She trailed off.

            Inuyasha's brow furrowed.  "Sesshomaru doesn't have a cat."

            Kagome froze.

_            Uh oh…_

"Mroooow…"

            Both of their heads turned.  A fluffy gray cat came in to view.  Kagome picked it up and looked at its name tag under the pretense of petting its neck.

            "Fluffy…I bet you're hungry!"

            _What kind of name is Fluffy?_

            She walked over to the counter to set Fluffy with her food.  Inuyasha followed, dumbfounded.

            "He has a cat?  Named _Fluffy?_"

            "Weird name, huh?  I don't know what made Sesshomaru name him that."

            The phone started ringing.

            "Are you gonna get that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

            "Uh…no…The machine can get it."

            He walked over to the phone and picked it up.  Kagome bit her lip nervously.

            "Hello?...oh…okay…"  He looked surprised.  "It's…for you…"

            Kagome smiled and took the phone.

            "Hello?  Mmhmm…okay…bye."

            She turned to Inuyasha's expectant face.

            "It was the hospital.  It's customary for friends and family to give blood, so they want everyone down there."

            Inuyasha smiled and shrugged.

            "Why don't we go together?"

            They headed down to the parking garage.  Kagome looked around.

            "Uh…Why don't we…uh…take your truck?"

            Inuyasha grinned again.

            "No, I think we should take Sesshomaru's car.  My truck's low on gas.  You know where his car is, _right_?"

            "Uh…yeah…of course I do…"

            She held up Sesshomaru's beeper, pressed a button, and the car in front of them honked.

            "There ya go!"

            Inuyasha gave a slight nod of his head.

            30 minutes later, they were recovering from giving blood.  The nurse handed Kagome a cup of something.

            "Drink this; it'll help with the wooziness."  Then she went to get Inuyasha a cup.

            Kagome drank it in one swallow.

            "How long ago did you meet Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

            "August 30th."

            "Wow.  Only about 4 months.  That's fast."

            Kagome got up leaving Inuyasha to recover alone.  But he had a different idea.

            "That's a fast engagement…"  He got out of the bed and started to follow Kagome.

            "Hey!  You're not done yet!" the nurse yelled at him.  But he kept walking.

            Until he fell in a dead faint.

            After recovering, Inuyasha followed Kagome to Sesshomaru's room.

            As they entered, he asked, "What was Sesshomaru's favorite anime series?"

            "Uh…Magic Knights Rayearth…?"

            "HA!!"

            Then Inuyasha saw his parents reproving looks.

            "I mean…uh…who doesn't like M.K.R?"

            "Well, I like Sailor Moon…" Kagome heard Miruku mutter.

            SLAP

            "Pervert…" Sango muttered.

            "It was a simple statement, Sango.  It was completely innocent."

            Sango just raised an eyebrow.

            Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

            "His favorite donut?"

            "Krispy…Kreme…?"

            "Baseball team?"

            "California…"

            "Angels or Dodgers?"

            "What is this, an interrogation?" Mr. Takahashi asked.  "Why are you asking all these questions?"

            "Why don't you ask Kagome's _boyfriend_?"

            "That is not funny!" Mrs. Takahashi said tearfully.

            "Not that boyfriend," Inuyasha said, pointing to Sesshomaru.  "Koga."

            Kagome snorted in surprise.  "Kouga _Sato_?!"

            "Yes.  He said you two were pretty intimate."

            "He is _delusional_.  He's been chasing after me and calling me 'his woman' ever since I moved here."

            "He seemed very lucid and very sure of your relationship.

            Inuyasha's grandma cut in.

            "If you wanted to prove it, Kagome, you would."

            Everyone went silent and stared at Kagome.  She bet her lip.  There was a long silence as she thought of something to say.

            "He has one…testicle."

            Everyone gasped.

            "You're kidding," Inuyasha said.

            Kagome shook her head.  "He was umpiring in baseball, and the catcher had a pencil in his back pocket, and he stood up…It was two months ago."

            Numerous sounds of disgust and pity filled the room.

            "I'll look, I'm his mother," Mrs. Takahashi said reluctantly.

            "EWW!!  Mom!!" Sango exclaimed.

            Ten minutes later, the Takahashi family and Miroku filed into the elevator, Inuyasha and Miroku trying to hide their smirks.

            "Well," Miroku stared, "he has more room in his Jockeys."

            More sounds of disgust came from the family and Miroku received a slap from Sango.  The last sounds that Kagome heard from them as the elevator door closed was Inuyasha laughing like he would never stop.


	7. Chapter VI

Hey! I'm baaack! Lol. Well, I'm tired, sick, and I'm sore, so I decided to write more. I had color guard practice last night (you know, where they throw flags and sabers and rifles? they march in parades), and they made us do tons of sit-ups and they made us do these arm things that really hurt, etc.

Well, thanks for the reviews!

**Seishi1: **Thanks for the review! Thanks for telling me about the little mistake in chapter 4. I didn't even notice that! Whenever I write chapters for this, in my mind I'm trying to picture the movie, trying to remember what happened. So my hand automatically writes Lucy instead of Kagome lol. I would fix it, but since it's only one time, I'm just gonna leave it. But now I can watch out for that. Yeah, I'm trying to make it my own in little ways, just little changes.

**Chibi Jen-chan: **Hey! Yeah, While You Were Sleeping is an awesome movie. I love it; it's my favorite chick flick. It's cute. Yeah, I went to Europe for about 2 ½ weeks. I went to Paris, Ireland, and London. I got some inspirations for stories!! But probably just fictionpress stories. Maybe one fanfiction one…lol I just got an idea for a fanfiction one as I was writing this. Yeah, going to Europe was fun, but it was probably the last vacation with my whole family, and we won't be going on a big vacation next summer. Europe was too expensive to go on another vacation next summer. So next summer, it's sitting at home doing fanfiction, reading, playing video games, watching movies, and hanging w/ friends!

**tsunami-chan: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, I wanted to write a fanfiction based on the movie, and the only two people that were fit for it were Inuyasha and Kagome. Yeah, I'm definitely gonna keep the cute parts in there. I just have to figure out the ice…cause they're in CA…it might just be water, ya know? Spilled all over? I won't say any more, cause like you said, we don't wanna spoil it for others. And the leaning absolutely _has _to go in there. That was the cutest part. = )

**Dolphin-slam: **Thanks for the enthusiasm! Lol. I couldn't add more _then _because I traveled to Europe the night after I posted that chapter. And I couldn't use the internet while I was gone. But I'm back now, so I can update!

Chapter VI

Kagome opened her apartment door wearily and stepped in. She closed her door behind her and collapsed on the couch.

"Why me?" she asked no one in particular.

Someone was pounding on her door, giving her a headache.

"Who is it?" she called.

"You stood me up!" came the muffled voice of Koga Sato. She wearily stood up and walked to the door.

"For what?" she asked as she opened the door. Koga pushed past her into the apartment.

"Our date last night!"

"What date?"

"To go see Beauty and the Beast! I had to sit there and watch some cheesy play with no girl next to me. It was a waste!"

"I never said I would go out with you. I think I've made it pretty clear lately that I will not go out with you _ever_."

"Yes, you said you would go!"

"No, I believe I would remember if I did."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"You di-"

Kagome put a hand over Koga's mouth when she heard another knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Miroku!" came the muffled answer.

Kagome pushed Koga over to her closet and stuffed him in.

"Hey, is that guy chasin' after you? I'll chase him from my woman…"

"No, he is not _chasin'_. And I am _not your woman!"_

She pushed him more to get him to fit inside.

"Don't say anything. Just be quiet."

He picked up a bra from the floor. "Nice bra."

She ripped it out of his hands and shut the door. She stuffed the bra in her coat pocket and opened the front door.

"Hey Miroku."

"Hey…do you have company? Cause I could come back later…"

"Oh! No, the TV was on."

Kagome moved aside so that he could come in.

"So, what brings you here?"

Miroku sighed. "Kagome, that night you went to visit Sesshomaru, I was there."

_Great. I'm dead…_

"But I came to tell you not to tell the family."

Her head whipped up at his statement.

"What?"

"Well, Sesshomaru's been distant from the family lately. But when they met you, they thought they had him back. If you tell them, you'll just take him away again. They need you. You brought them back their son, even thought you didn't mean to."

He headed toward the door. "Just…think about it."

When he reached the door, he turned back.

"How did you know about Sesshomaru having one…well…?"

Kagome started, but Miroku interrupted her. He had a weird grin on his face.

"No, don't tell me…I'm not sure I want to know."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed Miroku out the door. He just laughed and walked out into the hallway.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome heard a crash from the closet she had imprisoned Koga in right as she closed the door.

"Oh man. What now?!"

She hurried over to the closet and opened the door to find Koga on the ground, trying to pull off one of her high heels.

"Were you trying on my shoes?!"

Koga shook his head viciously. "No! I mean, I was shifting, and I fell. My foot just slipped into the shoe!!"

"My shoes weren't on the floor! They were in a box!"

Koga was saved from saying anything by the knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha!"

"Jeez, doesn't _anybody _use the _phone _anymore?!" she muttered.

"Sure, I do," Koga said.

"You don't count."

She shoved him back in the closet and hurried to her front door. She opened it to reveal Inuyasha standing there looking around with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"Hi! Here to continue the interrogation?" Kagome asked as he looked at her.

He chuckled. "No, actually, I have an early engagement present."

Kagome smiled nervously. "Oh. Um…you really…shouldn't of."

"_I _didn't. It's a delivery from my parents."

Kagome nodded. "Oh."

"It's a piece of furniture they bought."

CRASH

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, peering into the apartment.

"Uh…cat!"

He looked at her incredulously. "Cat?"

"Hehe…big cat?"

He nodded reluctantly and gave it up. Kagome sighed silently in relief.

"Well, I think we should take the furniture to Sesshomaru's apartment."

He laughed. "You haven't even seen it."

"Well, you know, there's lots more room in his apartment. In fact, I'll come with you," she added as she heard another crash and a barely discernable curse from the closet. She pushed Inuyasha out the door and closed it behind her.

They arrived at the apartment complex and Inuyasha parked the cargo truck that he used to carry around weapons he had bought off people.

"Well, ready to see your present?" Inuyasha asked as they walked to the back of the truck.

"Mmhmm."

He unlocked the door and pushed it up.

"Voìla!"

A large Lazy Boy recliner chair sat at the end of the truck. It was red and soft, and it looked comfortable. Inuyasha helped Kagome climb into the back of the truck, and she sat down in the recliner.

"I love it."

"Good. Now, I might need your help."

She got up and started to help him move the chair when a bow-and-arrow set on the ground caught her eye. The bow had elaborate leaves and flowers carved into it. The arrows had beautiful dark green feathers on the ends. It was a masterpiece.

"Wow. That's beautiful."

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his head to the bow. "Oh. I made that."

Kagome whipped her head around. "No."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yup. Better believe it. Shocking, eh?"

"Can I hold it?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She gingerly picked it up. It was a little taller than her, probably made to fit someone around Inuyasha's height. It was light and felt delicate in her fingers, but as she held it in front of her and pulled the string taught, she knew it was strong.

"It's wonderful. You should start your own business."

"Well…that's kinda hard…"

"Oh, your dad's business?"

"Yeah. See, the business used to be run by my dad, Sesshomaru, and me. Now that Sesshomaru's left, I'm the only one left to take over the business, 'cause Sango wants to teach people how to use weapons."

Kagome nodded. "Well, lets get the chair upstairs."

They both got out and lifted the chair to the pavement. They set it on the ground while Inuyasha closed and locked the truck, and then they walked to the front doors. Kagome pulled it through the doors while Inuyasha pushed. They managed to get it all the way to Sesshomaru's door, and then got stuck.

"Uh…I think the door's to thin," Kagome suggested.

"Well, let me try a really old technique."

"And that technique is…?"

"Push _really _hard."

They both laughed and Kagome moved aside. She waited a second before saying, "Nothing's happening."

Then she moved back in front of it and helped pull it through. They finally managed to push it in, but Kagome was knocked backwards into a shelf where a vase full of water and flowers was sitting. Her flailing arms hit it, and it fell with a crash on the carpet, breaking and spilling water and flowers on the carpet. Inuyasha walked over behind Kagome and looked at the stain.

"Perfect spot for the recliner."

Kagome burst out laughing.

"Oh maaan!!"

Inuyasha ran over to his truck, which had been trapped in between two cars.

"Jeez, now I can't get out!"

Kagome just laughed. "Well, they can basically stay here all night. So, I'll see ya later!"

"Hey, wait! Are you just gonna leave me here?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I think I will."

"Well, I'll walk you home."

"What for?"

"Protection."

"Oh, no, I can take care of myself."

He laughed. "Okay, fine. I don't want to be here by myself."

Kagome laughed. "All right. Come on."

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, seeing her shivering slightly beneath her large jacket.

"Maybe a little," she replied. "What about you?"

"Nah. This coat has fleece lining. You need a better coat."

"Well, this was my dad's. He loved it."

"I hope he's somewhere warm, 'cause he must be cold without it."

"Actually…he died about two years ago," Kagome said quietly, her voice laced in sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't-"

Kagome cut him off. "No, it's alright. You didn't know." She smiled reassuringly at him.

After a long pause, Inuyasha asked, "What do you remember about him?"

"Well…he was a lot like me…dark hair, really, really short…"

They both laughed. "Well, what was he like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, he loved traveling…even though he couldn't afford to go very far. We had tons of maps strewn about our house."

"Ah, yes…My truck is full of maps…need 'em to get by."

"We would hear about a place on the T.V., and then we would get out the maps and mark routes to those places on the maps."

"Where do you want to go the most?"

"Florence," she answered immediately.

They both laughed.

"Wow. Florence. I've never bought weapons from there yet, but…I've heard it's nice," Inuyasha said. "So you've never been there?"

"No…I don't have enough money left. But I do have my passport!" She reached inside her purse and pulled out her passport wallet, handing it to Inuyasha.

"You carry it with you?"

"Well, I'm planning a trip really soon, and, you know, I have it just in case I need a…quick getaway."

"You don't have any stamps in here."

"No, I haven't been anywhere yet."

"Well, your trip to Florence should make your dad happy."

"Yeah…you know, you're a lot like him…or at least you remind me of him…"

Inuyasha smiled. "Oh yeah? So, I take it he was a classy, good-looking, charming gentleman who…"

"…just stepped in doggy doo."

Inuyasha lifted his foot quickly off the ground and stared at the now squished present someone's dog had left on the sidewalk.

"Let me just say that that was real classy," Kagome said. Both of them burst out laughing and kept walking to Kagome's apartment. When they reached the complex, Kagome saw that someone had just watered down the sidewalk in front of her apartment building.

"Great," she said. "It's slippery. Watch out."

They both walked carefully onto the water, trying to stay upright.

"Okay," Inuyasha said. "You got it?"

"I think so…"

Just then Inuyasha slipped and grabbed Kagome. He managed to keep himself from falling all the way, but he was clinging onto Kagome for dear life.

"Don't you take me down with you!" Kagome said.

"Wait a sec…I think I got it…There…Okay, I'm good."

They started off again.

"I think we got it," Inuyasha said.

But as the words left his mouth, they stepped on a particularly slippery part of the water. Kagome slipped, Inuyasha reached out suddenly to grab her, and fell in the process, bringing both of them down hard on the sidewalk.

"Oof!!"

"Ow…" Kagome wined.

"That hurt…I think my butt will be bruised for the next week…You okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little cold."

They both laughed.

"Here, take my hand," Inuyasha said as he stood up. They kept going towards the door to her building.

"You know, you don't have to take me all the way to the door," Kagome said.

"I know…you're blocking the wind for me."

Kagome laughed.

"Hey, you have an extra pair of pants in your apartment?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed. "If you could fit into my pants I think I'd die of a combination of embarrassment and amusement."

"Okay, okay."

Kagome reached the door and turned around to say good night.

"Good night," Inuyasha said back.

"So, I'll see you whenever."

"Yeah. See ya."

When Kagome walked in the door and up to her apartment, Koga was waiting by her door.

"Kagome, it's either me or him."

"Him." With that, she closed her door right in his face. Koga stood in shock for a moment before recovering himself.

"Well, you can think about it for awhile before answering," he yelled through the door.

Well, was that okay? Did I do a good job on the slipping scene? Since I relocated the story to L.A, I couldn't have them slip on ice, since it doesn't snow or ice over there. So I asked my mom if a watered-down sidewalk would be slippery, and she said it would. So that's what I did. Hope you liked it! Sorry I took so long to get it out. Well, see ya!!!


	8. Chapter VII

Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update. But I just finished my first week of High School, and it was pretty hectic. And my schedule's gonna be pretty busy from here on out. I don't think I have one single weekend where I have nothing to do. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter!!!

Chapter VII

Kagome slumped into work the next day and wearily took off her hat, gloves, and coat. She dragged her feet over to the register and checked herself into the computer.

"What's wrong with you?" her friend Eri asked. "Does it have anything to do with your 'fiancée'?" She curved her fingers to show quotes around the last word.

Kagome had told Eri all about Sesshomaru and his family. So Kagome spilt out her problem.

"I like Sesshomaru's brother!"

"So? You're not in a relationship."

"But Inuyasha doesn't know that!!"

"Wait, hold the phone," Eri said. "Who's Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru's brother!!"

"Well, then, tell them the truth."

"But then they won't talk to me anymore! I mean, they've made me part of the family!"

"Kagome, you are not 'made part of a family'. You are _born into _a family."

"Well, what do I do?"

"Pull the plug."

"You're sick."

"Hey," Inuyasha said in a hushed voice to Sesshomaru's sleeping form as he entered the hospital room. He walked to the chair next to the bed and sat down, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Do you remember when I started getting in trouble at school for fighting and being a smart ass?" He laughed. "Of course you do. Well, I used to come home from detention and get asked 'Why can't you be more like Sesshomaru?' Every time. But I wasn't jealous of you. I never wanted what you had. I wanted a different way of life. Yours just didn't suit me. And I was proud of you. I never envied you…'till now."

He paused in his confession to the invalid. "Kagome's a great girl. She's so…lively, and happy…totally unlike me. But maybe that's what draws me to her. And what draws you to her too. She's totally different from you too. Well, here," he reached into his pocket and brought out a quarter. "I'll flip a coin and call it. Winner gets Kagome."

He flipped the coin high, calling tails, and caught it in his hand. He flipped it onto the back of his other hand. He removed the top hand to reveal heads.

"Best out of 10."

He continued flipping the coin until it was time to leave to have dinner with his family and Kagome.

"So, Kagome, have you and Sesshomaru decided where you'll go on your honeymoon?" Mrs. Takahashi asked as they ate dinner that night.

"Um…no, we haven't decided for sure, but I was thinking Florence," Kagome lied. Throughout dinner she couldn't help but sneak glances at Inuyasha when no one was looking. The only problem was she would start smiling when she did.

"That sounds lovely! I'm so glad Sesshomaru is happy! Speaking of relationships…Kagome, I need you to help me find a nice girl for Inuyasha."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome choked on their soup. Kagome recovered first.

"Well, um…I don't really know Inuyasha's type."

Inuyasha had finally recovered. "I like short, thin, women with graying black hair," he said, looking at his mother. Everyone laughed and Mrs. Takahashi smiled warmly at him. But Sango interrupted.

"You like tall girls and blue eyes."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her bright blue eyes and he looked down at his plate.

Mrs. Takahashi cut in, completely oblivious of the exchange of looks.

"Well, we know Kagome's type!"

Everyone smiled knowingly. The rest of the dinner passed without incident. After dinner the family walked her to the door.

"We'd like to see you for New Years', if you have nothing to do," Mr. Takahashi said.

"I'll check my schedule."

Inuyasha opened the door for her when she had her coat on. They were both under the doorway and Mrs. Takahashi cried, "Oh, look! You're under the mistletoe!! Kiss her, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat nervously and Kagome chuckled quietly. Inuyasha awkwardly leaned down to kiss Kagome's cheek. The family 'awww'-ed. Kagome opened the screen door and headed out, saying her last good-byes.

"One large cinnobun and a water, please."

"Your total comes to three dollars," came Kagome's monotone response. She scooped a sticky, sweet cinnobun out of a pan, pulling it away from the frosting-covered saran-wrap on the bottom and placing it in a box. She handed the customer their cinnobun and water, and looked down at the cash register, ready for the next customer.

"One very large cinnobun, please," said a familiar voice in front of her. She looked up to see Sango standing there with another girl their age.

"Kagome, this is Yuka," Sango introduced. "Can we come in?"

"Oh! Sure!" Kagome walked over to the end of the counter and lifted the door for them. She proceeded to take orders while Sango told Yuka about Kagome.

"Kagome is Sesshomaru's fiancée!"

Kagome's friend Ayame, who worked at the other register, whipped around as the words left Sango's lips.

"You're getting married? OH MY GOSH!!! Why didn't you tell me?!" she screamed.

"Calm down, Ayame, we…wanted to keep it a secret for awhile."

Sango lifted her mouth to her lips, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you wanted it a secret!"

Kagome waved it away like it was nothing, even though now she would have a lot of explaining to do as soon as Sesshomaru woke up.

Sango glanced at her watch. "We should be going. It was nice to talk to you!"

"Yeah, you too! Say hi to your parents!"

As Sango and Yuka left, Ayame grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her lightly. "_Are you pregnant?" _she asked in a loud whisper. Kagome didn't see Sango's friend Yuka turn around, her eyes wide, then run to Sango and whisper in her ear.


End file.
